Dentro del Corazón
by deidahany
Summary: ¿shinichiro entenderá lo que siente por Noe? o sera demasiado tarde para hacer algo? ONE SHOT de True Tears


Discláimer: True Tears no me pertenece

 ***+Dentro del Corazón+***

 **por DeidaHany**

Desde el día que le mostré el final del libro de ilustraciones y le confesé que amo a Hiromi no he hablado mas con Noe, luego de la recuperación de su pierna y que regresara a clase solo la he visto una vez a la salida de la escuela caminando tranquila y solitaria como siempre solía estar

Desde ese día no la he vuelto a ver ni siquiera en algún pasillo o en los lugares donde suele pasar su tiempo libre,el ultimo día que la vi quise correr y llegar hasta donde ella pero al verla cruzar en una esquina supe que no era capaz de verla a la cara

Me cuestione muchas veces el ¿porque? ¿porque no era capaz de verla a la cara? Y siempre de manera automática me respondía mi memoria, con su imagen saltando de un árbol...me siento culpable por eso...pero ¿en serio se quería suicidar? ¿lo iba hacer por mi culpa? Estoy seguro que si se lo pregunto no respondería, ¿soy yo motivo suficiente para que ella quisiera atentar contra su vida? Por supuesto que no...

no se que hacer o pensar...me estoy volviendo loco ¿porque siento que mi corazón se agita cuando pienso en ella? ¿Porque tengo miedo a que vuelva a intentar hacer alguna cosa que atente contra su vida? ¿Porque no la saco de mis pensamientos?

¿Porque? Si ahora estoy con Hiromi...eso es lo que siempre quise no? Estar con ella... que fuera mi novia...

-shinichiro-kun?

-hmm- alza la mirada y ve a su lado a Hiromi con rostro interrogante- perdón...yo me distraje

-si...lo note...te estaba hablando y de repente dejaste de prestarme atención lo se porque te quedaste mirando por la ventada fijamente...te ocurre algo?

-no... yo solo...estaba pensando...discúlpame, tengo que ir al baño-responde inseguro y se levanta de inmediato, dejando a Hiromi totalmente confundida por su actitud arrebatada

...Desde cuando esta así shinichiro-kun? El jamas me había ignorado o había dejado sola...-baja su mirada hasta el suelo-solo ese día...cuando Noe-san tuvo el incidente con el árbol, desde ese día no se había repetido...pero hoy lo ha vuelto hacer... ¿que es lo que ocurre shinichiro-kun?...

0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Que rayos me pasa? Porque me siento así?-el castaño se encontraba dentro del baño de los hombres con ambas manos sobre el lavabo y su vista fija sobre su reflejo en el espejo-¿porque no dejo de pensar en ti Noe? Que pasa...por kami-sama

luego de lavarse la cara y sonreír al recordar como Noe casi lo ahoga en una fuente publica, salio del baño y decidió caminar un poco ya que aun faltaba unos minutos para la siguiente clase; no quería ver a Hiromi por alguna razón solo quería ver a...

-Noe...-susurra al verla de pie frente el lugar donde aun se podían ver una que otra piedra donde escribió lo que sentía por ella

 **. _.._** _ **Me gusta Noe** **...**_

recordó que eso fue lo que escribió ese día...

 _ **…me estoy enamorando de ti cada día mas...**_

 _ **…¿me puedo enamorar aun mas?...**_

 _-N_ oe _-_ susurra nuevamente; esta decidido ir hasta donde ella, pero apenas da un par de pasos una voz detrás de el lo detiene

-¿que se supone que harás?-se da la vuelta de inmediato y ve el rostro serio de Hiromi mirándolo fijamente -¿que le dirás cuando este frente a ti? Tu novia ahora soy yo...ya que tu decidiste quedarte a mi lado

-lo se...

-¿entonces porque quieres ir tras ella?

–...-...

 _-_ ¿no lo sabes?- su mirada se endurece un poco mas-porque yo si lo se..

-no..no sabes nada

-la quieres-suelta sin titubear ni un solo segundo

-eso...yo... te quiero...a ti..-responde con la mirada baja y duda en su voz

-demuéstramelo...no vallas

shinichiro voltea y ve a Noe salir de la escuela, su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza y sentía miedo, no quería que se fuera, no la había visto por semanas y no quería que eso volviese a suceder...pero...

-Gomen...pero tengo que ir...-una vez dijo eso le dio la espalda y emprendió su camino nuevamente

-si das un solo paso mas...esto se termina

Hiromi se sorprende por sus propias palabras realmente jamas pensó que fuera capaz de decir algo así, mientras que el castaño al oír esas palabras tan egoístas salir de sus labios se detuvo de inmediato y con frustración apretó sus puños y continuo su camino dando como terminado su relación con ella

ella abre sus ojos con sorpresa y unas lágrimas solitarias se deslizaron; no se movió de su sitio ni siquiera cuando perdió de vista a shinichiro ya que sus piernas estaban congeladas al igual que su corazón

-shini ... quiro-kun

-hiromi-chan ya va a comenzar la clase vienes?-

-si...

 _ **…ella es fuerte..**_

esas fueran las palabras de jun su hermano; Noe-san... es fuerte... yo también tengo que ser lo verdad?

Con cuidado se limpia las lágrimas y con su mejor sonrisa va hasta donde esta su amiga tomoyo...para así ir a la siguiente clase como si nada hubiese sucedido...como si su mundo no se estuviera callando baja sus pies.

0O0o0o0o0o0o0

-hacia donde se fue?- se pregunta en voz alta el joven mirando hacia todos lados sin poder dar con la ojiverden...pero de repente nota su abrigo yendo por un sendero que da hasta la playa sin siquiera pensarlo salio corriendo tras ella; con cada paso que daba sentía que su corazón latía con mayor fuerza por el inevitable encuentro que tendría en poco minutos

no sabia que le diría,pero de algo estaba seguro iba a saber porque se sentía así... ¿porque? ; luego de correr tras ella por unos minutos pudo ver su silueta frente al mar a unos pocos metros de la orilla de un pequeño precipicio

realmente extrañaba verla...su apariencia siempre viva y su rostro feliz

se acerco un poco a ella pero al estar a solo dos metros de su cuerpo ella hablo

-¿que haces aquí?- su voz era suave...se escucho muy frágil y cansada; el castaño se detuvo no supo que decir en realidad jamas había pensado que decir...así que en un arrebato dijo lo que realmente su corazón quería

-yo quiero...quiero que sea como antes Noe, quiero comer contigo, caminar contigo...quiero...

-no- interrumpe ella en voz fuerte y decidida

-porque no? Yo no quiero que este lejos...

-"dentro del corazón de shinichiro esta...Yuasa Hiromi"-responde en voz entrecortada recordándole sus propias palabras

al terminar de hablar se voltea para así quedar frente a frente y al hacerlo el joven nota que por sus mejillas corren lágrimas

 _ **…desde que mi abuela murió no he podido llorar mas...**_

esta llorando...recupero sus lágrimas...-Noe continua hablando

-...no puede ser como antes...ya nada es como antes...no tengo tiempo para hablar

su rostro reflejaba dolor no se parecía en nada al rostro feliz y vivo que estaba acostumbrado a ver

-Noe por favor espera..-trato de acercarse a ella

-déjame en paz...shinichiro-kun- dio un par de pasos atrás para alejarse de su contacto, y el joven nota que esta muy cerca del precipicio-...por favor ...déjame

-no camines mas...vas a caerte,hay piedras allí abajo...no es nieve lo que te espera

-yo...no esperaba que hubiese nieve en este lugar...

-que...que quieres decir?

-yo quiero volar...

-ya deja de decir que quieres volar!-responde con brusquedad -¿porque Noe? ¿porque te lanzaste de ese árbol? ¿porque te querías suicidar?

Intento tomarla de los brazos pero ella no lo permitió apartándose al instante; alza su mirada al cielo y nota lo gris del cielo que hasta hace unos momentos atrás era azul, una brisa fría mueves sus cabellos y en voz baja responde a su pregunta

-yo te dije un día "tu puedes volar,solo que no sabes como" quizás no se trataba de que no supieras como volar...si no por quien lo vas hacer, tu estabas conmigo en ese momento y por eso no podías emprender tu vuelo-su mirada se llena cada vez mas de tristeza y mas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas-pero...luego lo pude comprender, por eso ese día te dije "este no es el lugar para que tu vueles" no soy yo el motivo para que alces tus alas y recorras el cielo, por eso...por eso no me sorprendió cuando me dijiste que la amabas a ella; pero sabes algo? Así uno este preparado para el golpe no significa que cambiara en algo lo fuerte del impacto...me dolió que la amaras que tu existencia se redujera a una sonrisa de sus labios, pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar porque están predestinadas a suceder; yo me lance de ese árbol porque necesitaba ver...ya que estos ojos ciegos no me permitieron ver lo que sentía Hiromi, lo que sentías tu...lo que sentía yo...pensé que quizás de esa altura podría ver la realidad...mi realidad...mi lugar

-de que hablas? Noe- su mano comenzó a temblar y su voz estaba llena de miedo al verla tan cerca del precipicio-tu lugar? No entiendo...

-este...tampoco es mi lugar para yo poder volar...shinichiro-kun

dio dos pasos mas hacia atrás …

-ya para...por favor, ya no camines mas-sus ojos se cristalizaron-basta

-dentro del...corazón de...isurugi Noe...esta y siempre estará...shinichiro nakagami...

dio un ultimo paso...pero antes de que pudiera continuar el castaño la rodea en un abrazo; ella se sorprendió al sentir sus brazos y permitió el libre transitar de sus lágrimas; el dejo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus brazos aferrándose a su pequeño cuerpo y en voz baja entre sollozos hablo

-Dentro del corazón...de...shinichiro esta... isurugi noe..

ella al o ir esas palabras salir de sus labios cerro sus ojos porque sentía que si los mantenía abiertos la escena se desvanecería; alzo sus brazos y rodeo al castaño correspondiendo así a su ultimo abrazo; en sus labios se formo un pequeña sonrisa que en seguida fue bañada por mas lágrimas

-arigato...shinichiro-kun...por ti pude encontrar nuevamente mis lágrimas...

deshizo el abrazo y con sus manos empujo al castaño haciendo asi que del impulso cayera al precipicio; shinichiro al sentir que lo empujo trata de tomar su mano pero...

 **...** _ **si te suelto trataras de escapar...**_

 _ **...te aseguro que no lo haré...**_

su mano paso a centímetros de la de ella; no la pudo tomarla como aquella vez

-NOEEE...-grito con horror al verla caer al precipicio y perderse entras las rocas

0o0o0o0o0

Jun estaba trabajando duro ya que se había ido del lado de Noe para emprender un nuevo comienzo a pesar de eso no dejaba de pensar ni un solo momento en su hermana menor

-jun-kun- un hombre se acerca a el interrumpiendo su trabajo-tienes una llamada dice ser urgente

al oír la palabra "URGENTE" no espero ni medio segundo para ir y tomar la llamada

-hola...si? soy yo...-sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa dando paso de inmediato a las lágrimas; al escuchar la trágica y dolorosa noticia que le dieron del otro lado del teléfono

 _ **... noe... Murió  
**_

Son,fueron y serán las palabras que le atormentaran por el resto de sus días; el, sabia que ella no estaba bien luego de que se lanzo del árbol,pero aun así confío en el "estaré bien, no te preocupes onii-san?" y la dejo sola confiando en su palabra ...en la palabra de una persona que intento suicidarse

 _ **...tonto...**_

El, la amaba tanto que por eso obligo prácticamente a shinichiro para que saliera con ella; el solo quería su felicidad y por forzar a que sucedieran las cosas le regalo un boleto en primera clase hacia la muerte

jamas se llego a imaginar que ella atentaría contra su vida por shinichiro...jamas hasta que lo intento; ya no importa el "si solo no le hubiese insistido para que saliera con ella" no cambiara nada sentirse culpable, ya paso...no hay vuelta atrás

0o0o0o0o0o

-Gomen-le pide shinichiro a jun; están en el cementerio frente la tumba de Noe...la misma tenia grabadas varias gaviotas emprendiendo el vuelo-yo...trate de...detenerla...pero no..pude

Shinichiro tenia lágrimas en sus ojos y le dolía el corazón; no podía sacar de su memoria la imagen de ella cayendo al precipicio, esa sensación de vacío en su pecho lo estaba matando lentamente

-lo se...-habla por primera vez jun-pero ya...ya no esta...se fue-sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salen al caer una vez mas en la cruda y cruel realidad; se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar ya que si se quedaba un minuto mas viendo su tumba moriría del dolor

shinichiro lo ve alejarse quiere decirle algo mas pero no hay mas nada que decir ya que es verdad lo que dijo, ella...ya no esta y nada lo cambiara; siente gotas resbalar por su rostro confirmando así lo que creía...el cielo esta llorando al igual que su alma por la perdida de una persona tan maravillosa como lo era ella, cae de rodillas justo frente su tumba con su mano derecha aprieta el lado izquierdo de su camisa...hay donde esta su corazón

-Noe...Gomen ...Gomen nasai...por haber tenido que perderte...para darme cuenta de lo que sentía ...-en voz fuerte y en tono desgarrados continua-dentro del corazón...de Shinichiro Nakagami esta...y siempre estara..Isurugi Noe

 **...**

Shinichiro no pudo volver a ser el mismo luego de la muerte de Noe; se puso un poco mas serio y su tristeza se volvió palpable para el resto del mundo; no tuvo ningún otro tipo de contacto con Hiromi aparte del totalmente necesario en clase; Aiko y Miyokichi lo ayudaron y estuvieron todo el tiempo para el, con su ayuda y con el tiempo fue aceptando su muerte

No volvió a dibujar para nadie; ya que al morir Noe se llevo consigo la inspiración y ganas de crear nuevas ilustraciones ; no paso ni un día en el que no pensara en ella, en sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz...sus lágrimas ... juro que un día la volvería a ver

 _ **...juro que un día volaría con ella en el mismo cielo..**_ **.**

 **...fin...**

 **Este one-shot de true tears se me ocurrió apenas termine de ver el ultimo capitulo del anime**

 **se que fue un poco trágico...pero que les puedo decir?**

 **Solo puedo escribir historias tristes …**

 **hasta luego..**


End file.
